Event Reward Cards
Even before the official inception of the game, G.I. Joe Battleground has featured limited edition event cards. Event Sequence Battle Simulator I: Captureable cards: : Rookie: Barricade UC1 : Veteran: Pathfinder UC1 : Lethal: Tunnel Rat R1 Reward cards: : Quick Kick R1 Takedown (Raid) I: Elite cards: : Gung Ho (Elite) UC1, Dusty (Elite) R1 Reward cards: : Destro (Event) R1 Global Warfare I: : Cobra Commander (Event) R1 Battle Simulator II: Captureable cards: : Rookie: Burn Out UC1 : Veteran: Zanzibar UC1 : Lethal: Road Pig (Event) R1 Reward cards: : Metal Head (Event) R1 Takedown (Raid) II: Elite cards: : Laser Viper (Elite) UC1, Storm Shadow (Elite) R1 Reward cards: : Snake Eyes (Event) R1 Global Warfare II: : Shipwreck (Event) R1 Battle Simulator III: Captureable cards: : Rookie: Royal Guard (Event) UC1 : Veteran: Dr. Mindbender (Event) UC1 : Lethal: Pythona (Event) R1 Reward cards: : Falcon (Event) R1 Takedown (Raid) III: Elite cards: : Mainframe (Event) UC1, Sgt. Stalker (Event) R1 Reward cards: : Golobulus R1 Global Warfare III: : Major Bludd (Event) R1, Nemesis Enforcer L1 NB: This was the first event where the top 30 received Legendary cards in addition to enough Rares to make a Perfectly Evolved Epic. Battle Simulator IV: Captureable cards: : Rookie: Bazooka (Event) UC1 : Veteran: Big Brawler UC1 : Lethal: Roadblock (Event) R1 Reward cards: : Cobra Lamprey R1, Serpentor L1 Takedown (Raid) IV: Elite cards: : Rock Viper UC1, Copperhead (Event) R1 Reward cards: : Duke (Event) R1, Flint L1 Global Warfare IV: : Rock n' Roll R1, Beachhead L1 Battle Simulator V: Captureable cards: : Rookie: Dr. Venom UC1 : Veteran: Cobra Officer (Event) UC1 : Lethal: Overlord (Event) R1 Reward cards: : Chuckles (Event) R1, Cover Girl L1 Takedown (Raid) V: Elite cards: : Big Bear UC1, Colonel Brekhov R1, Horrorshow EP1 Reward cards: : Darklon R1, Firefly L1 Global Warfare V: : Nunchuk R1, Zartan L1 Battle Simulator VI: Faction: Cobra Captureable cards: : Rookie: Grunt UC1 : Veteran: Zap UC1 : Lethal: Flash R1 Reward cards: : Crimson Guard Commander R1, Destro L1 Takedown (Raid) VI: Elite cards: : Baroness (Event) UC1, Cobra Commander (Elite) R1, Destro EP1 Reward cards: : General Hawk (Event) R1, Roadblock L1 Global Warfare VI: : Iron Grenadier R1, Snake Eyes L1 Battle Simulator VII: Faction: G.I. Joe Captureable cards: : Rookie: Nitro Viper UC1 : Veteran: Astro Viper UC1 : Lethal: B.A.A.T. R1 Reward cards: : Red Star R1, Lady Jaye L1 Takedown (Raid) VII: Elite cards: : Ozone (Elite) UC1, Roadblock (Elite) R1, Rock n' Roll (Elite) EP1 Reward cards: : Destro (SB) R1, Baroness L1 Global Warfare VII: Gung Ho (Event) R1, Monkey Wrench L1 Battle Simulator VIII: Faction: G.I. Joe Captureable cards: : Rookie: Steeler UC1 : Veteran: Cutter UC1 : Lethal: Footloose R1 Reward cards: : Baroness (Event) R1, Razorclaw L1 Takedown (Raid) VIII: Elite cards: : Ripper (Elite) UC1, Buzzer (Elite) R1, Torch (Elite) EP1 Reward cards: : Lady Jaye (Event) R1, Ace L1 Global Warfare IX: Black Out R1, Stalker L1